


Just Your Average Tuesday

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Random Arcana Smut [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding kink?, Cock Rings, Collars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Gag, Julian gets fiesty, Light Spanking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stocking - Freeform, Tiberius fucks him back into submission, Whipping, and defiant, blindfold, blowjob, hard spanking, husband appreciation, julian being a thirsty ho, no shame we're all filthy sluts, putting on a show, sloppy sex, yeah lets go for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: After a busy day at the clinic, Julian just wants to go to bed.





	Just Your Average Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of going to bed, what he get's will warm your heart...

Julian trudged home, exhausted after an eventful day. The clinic was busier than usual, fall bringing with it new forms of sickness. He had everyone ill from the common cold to what seems dysentery. Needless to say, he was done. Stick a fork in him and enjoy.

A few blocks from home, he remembered that Tiberius should be back. He had been gone for a few weeks, sending back a summons gone wrong.

It still amazes Julian that people still attempt to make bargains with beings they do not comprehend. Did no one learn anything from the Lucio Debacle?

He opened the front door to their red brick home. Setting his bag down on the landing, he leant to the side, bracing his shoulder on the wall as he untied his boots. As he switched to the other leg, he could make out the scent of something thick and rich.

“Ty? Are you back already?”

He picked his bag back up, and placed his long coat on the nearby rack. He padded on socked feet further into the house. The dark wood floors looked freshly washed, and the corners in the entryway ceiling seemed to have been dusted. There was nary a cobweb to be seen on the red bricked walls.

Julian felt a slight pang of guilt. He had been meaning to touch up the house; the clinic just exploded with the usual seasonal issues. Between that and one of the other doctors recently going on family leave, it took everything just to make it home and sleep.

“Are you in here, Ty?”

He passed the living room on his left, noticing a low fire in the hearth. Some new herb he didn’t recognize hung from drying hooks in front of the fireplace. On the long couch facing the fire, was a blanket with an open book on top of it. On the table between the couch and fireplace was a large mug.

The entire room was set ablaze in various forms of green, the last rays of the setting sun shining thru the green stained glass picture window at the front of the room.

Not seeing his husband there, Julian set down his bag and continued down the hall. On his right was Tiberius’ work room, with his lab the next room. The next room on the left was the pantry. 

The combined kitchen and dining room were at the end of the hall. Inside, he could see a large pot on the stove. Preliminary investigations revealed it to be a beef stew. Taking a deep breath, he concluded that it was beef burgundy, a favorite of both of them this time of year. 

On the counter next to the stove, bread making supplies were out. Julian replaced the cap on the yeast jar before pushing it away from the edge. Looking into the proving cupboard showed dough resting. Rosemary and dill. Perfect pairing for the beef.

Not finding Tiberius in the kitchen, let alone at the dining table, Julian checked the stew again before walking to the other side of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

There were three bedrooms. Two on the left for guest, with the entire right side being the master. Between the two guest rooms was a shared bathroom, the master having its own.

Thinking that Tiberius may be having a quick nap, he poked his head into their bedroom.

“Ty?” No answer. He walked further into the room, glancing at their large bed. It had a heavy, sturdy frame and four posters. The lighter blankets had been switched out for heavier quilts, with the one Pasha gifted them among them. Across from the door was a large circular, stained glass window done in blues, greens, and purples with the occasional shot of red. Butted up to it was a heavily padded reading bench.

Seeing no Ty, he walked further into the room, making his way to the door besides the bed that lead to the en suite bathroom. Before he made it halfway there, the door behind him closed. 

This was closely followed by a loud, sharp “ _CRACK_ ”. He fell to his knees immediately, back straight and head bowed. He clasped one wrist in his hand loosely, heart racing with adrenaline.

He heard footsteps behind him, something hard being shoved between his shoulders. Long fingers traveled thru his hair, before yanking his head up with a short gasp. He felt the person behind him sidle up, standing with their feet on the outside of Julian's calves. His head rested in front of their hips, and he could feel something firm cradled on the back of his neck.

He felt the handle of something rub across his neck, just under his jaw. After a moment of back and forth motion, it pressed in and was firmly drug down. Upon reaching the area between his clavicle, the end was harshly dug down between his pectorals.

He felt the person shift, revealing the hardness behind his neck to be a clothed erection. His hair was pulled back slowly, revealing his assaulter to be Tiberius. He chanced a glance to the side, confirming his suspicions that the rod traveling up and down his chest to be the handle of a short, switch-like whip.

Tiberius had a dark smirk on his face. Julian was apprehensive before, but now he’s scared _and_ horny. Every time he has seen this very look, something new and exciting would happen.

“Welcome home, luv.”

Such an innocent saying should not sound so dark. Julian shivered in anticipation, legs quivering.

“Stand.”

Julian scrambled to do so, clasping his hands behind his back. This was has _favorite_ game.

“Turn.”

He obeyed. He liked being a good boy.

Tiberius looked him over, making a note of the light circles of exhaustion around Julian's eyes. Looks like his boy will need extra fussing.

Tiberius slowly made a circuit around Julian, spinning the position of the whip’s handle, its flogged end hitting the floor with a resounding thud. As he got behind his precious Jule, he ran the handle down clothed cheeks, eventually running it between his legs, butting up behind his hardening dick. Julian let out a short inhalation, moving to stand on his toes. As Tiberius continued his inspection, he dragged the handle along. It followed him like an obedient puppy, gliding under the curve of Julian’s buttock, skating across his hip and thigh, before plunging back between his legs. Tiberius gave it a slight wiggle, causing Julian to gasp loudly.

Julian’s head rocked back. As it did so, he felt something thick and heavy fall in place around his neck. In shock, his heel’s hit the floor, causing the whip handle to get further nestled in the junction between his legs. He moaned at the increase in pressure.

Fingers on his jaw forced his head to the right, meeting his own reflection in the mirror hung on the wall over a desk.

Around his neck was a collar. Leather, with some sort of tooling worked deeply into it. A simple golden ring sat at the front, large enough to attach a lead.

One he could see hanging from Ty’s belt.

He gave a full-bodied shiver. He and Tiberius had been married for about 5 years at this point. They have both changed in various ways, and tried new things. He remembered a few months ago confessing some excitement to being collared, but didn’t think nothing of it.

If all goes well, he needs to make confessions more often.

The handle wiggled again, and he bit his lip, fighting back a whimper. Ty hooked a long finger thru the ring and tugged his prey closer, dropping soft kisses around (but never **on** ) Julian’s mouth.

“What have I told you about trying to stay quiet, hmm? I happen to recall telling my sweet boy that I love hearing him.” More wiggling, more whimpering. “Oh well, I’ll just have to give you something to cry about.”

Tiberius hooked the lead to Julian, pulling away as he did so. After a few steps, the lead pulled taught. He gave it a hard yank, making Julian stumble. As he righted, Tiberius pulled his hands forward and wrapped the lead around graceful wrists. He pushed the arms straight up and let go. Julian went to pull them down, just to be caught on something. He looked up, seeing a large heavy-duty hook installed into one of the ceilings crossbeams.

That hadn't been there this morning.

Julian's blood flared in heat. Tiberius had come home and installed this in time for him to get home. He planned this. What else did he have planned?

Tiberius turned back to the bed, going to ‘his' side table. He pulled open the drawer, removed something, and returned.

“We’re going to play a new game.” He held up the items: a ball gag, a thick molded leather blinder, and two balls. One was red, the other yellow. “I’ll place a ball in each hand. Red in right, yellow in left. If our play gets too hard and you want to stop, drop the red ball. If you want us to slow down, you drop the yellow. Do you understand?”

Julian shook his head in an enthusiastic yes. Tiberius cocked his head. “Yes, sir.” He grew more excited at wondering what would happen next. Would he get whipped? He loved getting spanked, this is just a more intense version, right?

Tiberius cupped Julian’s face, receiving a kiss to his palm. His hand traveled up, tangling in auburn locks. His other followed, placing the mask over beautiful eyes. He adjusted the straps, trying for a secure but comfortable fit.

“How does that feel? If your going to be in pain, it will be from my hands, and not ill-made tools. My boy only gets the best.” He got another shiver, with a softly breathed-out ‘good'. He leaned in and ravaged the mouth below him, plundering it like a pirate would a coastal town. He slipped his tongue in deep, exploring like it was his first time visiting such a paradise.

After a few long minutes of assault, his kisses became more deep and slow. Drinking in the helpless noises coming from his baby boy, they slowly became more open-mouthed.

He reluctantly pulled away, leaving Julian a flushed mess. He quickly placed and secured the ball gag.

Julian’s mouth was made to be stuffed, Tiberius concluded. His lips stretched around the rubber so enticingly, and his chin and jaw were just the right shape. As Julian readjusted his breathing to accommodate the new...decoration, Tiberius admired his newest art piece.

He walked around his husband, smacking his ass firmly with the whip handle. The accompanying moan was smothered and ill-defined, but still loud. He placed the whip in a catch on his belt, and fisted both hands in Julian's shirt.

Without warning, he yanked, ripping the silken weave with ease and a wet-sounding tear. Julian jerked, letting out a sound of surprise. Tiberius started pulling his fist apart, widening the tear in an unending line to the finished hem. He jerked his hands hard, hearing the thick ‘snap' of the hem giving way.

Julian swayed, his heart galloping and cock painfully tight. Tiberius _ripping off_ his shirt was so fucking hot. Silk is notoriously hard to rip. The fact that Tiberius had, with two jerks of his fist, managed to do so had him weak in the knees. A few more short jerks, and the sleeved halves of a ruined shirt fluttered to the floor.

He jumped, Tiberius having come up behind him, hands on his hips. His nimble fingers quickly undid his belt, whipping it away and into a corner. He yanked the fly apart, before stuffing a fist down the front. He roughly palmed the confined erection, rubbing up and down.

Julian whined as those hands were removed. He whimpered, feeling a change in air currents. He felt a presence in front of him, before hands grabbed and tugged his pants. The force pulled him to Tiberius's front, rubbing their chest together. The friction on Julian's peaked nipples pulling a trembling moan from his throat.

After another jerk, he heard more ripping. Tiberius was literally ripping his pants off!

He became even harder at that. The fact that Tiberius was strong enough to rip thru heavy canvas trousers spoke miles about his strength.

And he was about to use that same strength to fuck Julian stupid.

The trouser legs ran down to the floor, leaving him only in his silk latin-brief underwear and over-the-knee boot socks. Both were black, and had a light shine.

Hands returned to his hips, palms heavy and fingers grasping. They rubbed up and down a bit, before the right hand meted out a hard slap to his ass. Julian jerked, moaning brokenly. That same hand soothed the sting, before delivering another slap.

Those same hands pulled down his underwear, snaking over his erection as they did so. He stepped out of them, feeling a slippery tongue brush over his tip, lapping up precum. He was suddenly engulfed in warm, wet heat, pulling out a low and smothered shout from him.

After a few moments of fast bobbing, the heat withdrew. He heard some footsteps leading away, some rustling, and those same feet traveling back. Lips attached themselves to the underside of his cock, in the section where root and sack meet. He received a hard suck, just _knowing_ a hickey will be left there.

There were some nibbles delivered with lips and teeth along his shaft. His thighs trembled, the teeth a wonderful thrill of danger. He felt fingers cradle his balls, just to curl around them and gently but firmly pull them down. The mouth returned back to his tip, and he felt movement from the other hand, just to then have his root and balls surrounded by some sort of harness?

Tiberius kept sucking the sensitive tip, wrapping and snapping the ball-and-cock ring around Julian. It was simple, really: two straps, joined in the middle. The join rested on the underside where cock and ball meet, each strap wrapping around either bit. Simple, but effective.

Tiberius didn’t want Julian coming until he wanted him to.

Tiberius stood to survey his handiwork. Whip? Check. Ball gag? Check. Blinder? Check. Status balls? Double check. Cock-and-ball ring? Secure.

A bound Julian ready and eager to get the lights fucked out of him? Commencing.

Tiberius strut behind his willing victim, pulling the short whip from his belt. He lifted it, running the end of it up the crease of Julian's _fantastic_ ass in a tease, smirking at the goosing. He gave a few gentle flicks, more to allow Julian to feel how firm the instrument was, before drawing his arm back.

Julian hung in anticipation. The first few, teasing touches of the whip had added fuel to the fire of desire burning low in his gut. He could already feel the hot sting that would be left after each lash.

He doesn’t know how much time passed, but he certainly heard it before he felt it. A sharp whistle, closely followed by the most _delicious_ pain he ever felt.

Tiberius reveled in the loud but muffled shout of pleasure Julian released. He adored the step forward that was forced from his strike. He hummed in satisfaction at the delighted wiggle Julian did, before he stepped back an extra pace and stood on his toes, leaning forward and **presenting** his ass for Tiberius’ amusement.

He struck again, this time firmly across both cheeks, leaving a blazing mark. He brought his arm back and forth across Julian's ass and thighs, leaving blushing trails in his wake. Each strike pulling muffled screams, yells, moans and groans deep from within Julian. Tiberius savored and catalogued each sound like a carnal connoisseur, storing each away for safekeeping.

In short order, Julian was a quaking mess. His legs shook, with the stockings being rent from several strikes. The only reason he was even standing was due to his bound hands. On the floor between his feet, a growing puddle of cum formed, each whiplash causing his trapped cock to leak more.

Eventually, the lashing slowed down, then stopped. Julian could feel Ty come to the front, and unhook his arms. Julian collapsed, legs unable to take the strain. The wooden floor was a cooling contrast against his swollen, burning skin. The unique sensation pulled a nasal hiss from him, just realizing as he laid there that he had drooled past his gag.

He felt a foot plant itself firmly on one ankle, a hand pulling up the other. The hand pulled up and spread his leg, leaving him open on display. He pushed his hands down, overwhelmed with everything going on, trying to cover himself, only remembering at the last moment the balls he still held. He let out a frustrated grunt, exhaling sharply thru his nose.

He felt the tip of the whip trail up his thigh, nudging against his hands. “Remember sweetheart, just drop them if we need to stop or slow down.” The fine tips of the flogged end brushed against his caged cock, pulling a shiver from him.

After trailing down a few inches, Julian could feel the whip give a few gentle taps against his inner thigh. Scant moments later, small but sharp jerks preceded blossoms of fresh pain.

Tiberius flicked up and down Julian's trapped thigh, being careful of his placement. Soon, tiger stripes of pleasure were painted on one of Julian's delicious thighs. Each strike wrung a sharp jerk from his gorgeous husband, paired with a hitching shout. Each sound shot straight to his weeping dick, and he had to remind himself constantly to stick to his plan.

Eventually, he switched to the unblemished thigh, giving it the same treatment. Julian's gagged shouts had grown higher in pitch, not being given time to properly breathe between each strike. He shook constantly, tears tracking below his blind, teeth sunk deeply into his gag. He had a few strings of saliva streaming from his mouth. His bound cock thrust up proudly, cum steadily seeping from the crown and down the shaft to pool around his balls and puddle below him.

Tiberius finished with one last strike, tossing the whip to the side. He dropped the ankle, thudding to his knees between spread thighs. He ripped off his shirt and shucked off his pants, crawling up and between the reddened legs. 

He undid the lead around strong wrists, catching the now unneeded balls and setting them to the side. He left the gag and blinder in their place.

He sat back, running his fingers through the pool of cum on Julian’s belly. Wasting little time, he started to roughly prepare him, thrusting quickly and sloppy. Julian widened his legs a bit, just as, if not more eager than Tiberius to get to the end.

Soon after, Tiberius made another pass to collect cum, and slathered it around his cock. After lining up, he seated himself fully in one sharp thrust, groaning loudly.

Julian curled up, jerking. His hands flew to strong shoulders, legs curling and raising. A long, low moan trailed from him.

Tiberius set his palms firmly on the floor, bracing himself. He pushed his hips forward, wiggling and adjusting, trying to ensure he would have traction. After a few more rolls, he settled into a hard and fast tempo.

Each thrust produced a hard slap, the skin of Tiberius’s muscled thighs hitting the inferno of Julian's ass. Each rub of Tiberius's hips against the ruined interior thighs made stars shine behind his eyes.

Julian bounced between the firm floor and the hot dick inside him. Each thrust pushing a sound from him. He never wanted this to end, but at the same time he couldn't wait to be flooded with Tiberius's thick cum. The feeling of being pumped full, leaking thick gout's of jizz upon withdrawal made him feel _fucking filthy_.

Julian moans loud and low, head thudding back and barring his collared throat. After this, he resolved to tell Tiberius about his fantasy of being filled with his cum, a toy keeping it plugged until another load was to be added.

If just telling his amazing, sadistic, fucking lovely husband about a rather vanilla kink produced this sort of reaction, just imagining what he could do with that information…

Julian shivered and moaned, his fingers scraping trails down a strong back at what was running thru his mind. He locked his ankles behind Tiberius's back, heels digging into the dip just over the swell of a muscular ass. He started thrusting up to meet the hips pounding him into the floor, hearty grunts being pushed out of his chest.

One of Tiberius's hands left the floor, curling around Julian's waist. It slowly crawled up, making its way over a defined chest, harshly grabbing and twisting the nipple it found there.

Tiberius moaned and froze momentarily at the reaction this produced in his partner. The tight ass he was fucking into had squeezed him hard, nearly painfully so. He stuttered forward, grinding into Julian’s sweet spot.

At this point, Julian became a sobbing mess. He was hard, harder than he had ever been in his **life**. He wanted to cum, and cum **now!**

Tiberius was taken completely by surprise with the roll. He had little warning before Julian tightened his arms and legs before heaving to the side. Tiberius laid splayed out and dazed. Julian sat straight up, keeping Ty inside him during this whole maneuver. He ripped off the blinder and gag, throwing them across the room with a shout. He reached to do the same to the cock ring, just to have his hands pushed away. Before he could retaliate, Tiberius started thrusting, making Julian bounce.

A particularly hard thrust had Julian fall forward, catching himself on the corded shoulders below him with a loud groan. Broad hands settled on his waist before Tiberius started pushing up and pulling Julian down hard. Those same hands slid down to cup blistered and swollen cheeks, one delivering a loud and hearty slap that echoed in the room.

Julian started bouncing with great enthusiasm, letting out especially loud and lusty sounds every time his sweet spot was nailed **hard**.

Soon, the hands on his ass started forcing him to grind, forcing his bound cock to rub against the firm abs below him. It took only a few moments before Julian started tearing up in earnest.

“Tyyy…..” he hiccuped. Before he could continue, Tiberius started bouncing him again, harder and faster. Hands returned to Julian's waist, holding him in position for Tiberius to pummel up into him unceasingly.

“Fuu...uuu...ckkkkk…” Julian croaked out, back arching. He could do nothing other than brace his palms on the floor on either side of Tiberius’s head. He tried to move his hips, but couldn’t due to the bruising hold on him.

“Yeah, baby boy, that's it. Fucking moan for me. Your nothing other than my dirty whore, ain't ya?” Julian moaned again, face getting redder than he thought possible. “That’s right, you fucking cumslut! Look at you. I bet if you could, you’d do nothing than bob on my dick all day.” A shiver and sharp inhale were his answer. “You take me so” *slap* “fucking” * **slap** * “GOOD!” The last slap on Julian’s ass was the hardest yet, causing him to shout so loud, anyone passing by would be able to hear it.

“I’m going to stuff you so full of cum, you’ll be _leaking it_ for **days**. I bet you would like it, every time any would trickle out you’d be bent over in front of me, begging for a refill.”

Julian prayed to the gods that Tiberius did not feel his twitch (both inner and outer) at that. They **did not** need to have this conversation in the middle of ‘Welcome Home’ sex.

Tiberius suddenly wrapped his hand around Julian’s caged dick, squeezing it. One of his thick fingers caught on the snap keeping the ring around Julian's shaft. He started jerking in sync with his thrust. Poor Julian was quickly reduced to a mewling wreck. Tears we streaming down his cheeks, his mouth open and panting. His ass and legs were covered in the marks of his husbands love. Each new thrust up into him were paired with obscene, wet sounds: the brutal fucking he received wearing his body, let alone his ass, out.

He was done. Stick a fork in him and _enjoy_.

Abruptly, Tiberius gave one final, deep thrust up, while at the same time ripping off the cock ring. He quickly started jacking Julian, while grinding up into his sloppy entrance.

The suddenness forced Julian’s orgasm, its power tearing a long and hard scream from him. His forced denial of release rent long and thick streams of cum from his abused cock, covering Tiberius’s flying fist and stomach, and for his insides to get painfully tight.

“Oh FUCK, my sweet boy!”

Julian shivered, feeling heavy heat fill him. It had been so long since he had been properly creamed. He started grinding down, trying to milk Ty for all he’s got. He leaned back on Tiberius’s knees, them having risen to provide stability during his orgasm. As Julian leaned, his legs shifted, echoing Tiberius stance but wider, giving an ample view of where they connected. He flexed his hips back and forth, head lolling to the side as he did so. One of his hands moved to re-position his cock and balls, giving his audience an unfettered view.

After a few moments, he could feel Tiberius start to shrink. With an internal squeeze to get his attention, Julian slowly raised his hips up and out, feeling the still thick but now soft shaft slide out of him, thick gobs of cum spilling out and onto Tiberius’s groin with a faint, puckered slurp.

Both sat panting, enjoying the afterglow. After a minute or so, Tiberius gave a low chuckle.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...he gets dick instead!


End file.
